


Imminent Danger

by but_im_danger



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is Overprotective, Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, a pot of water is a legit threat, in which Bucky just wants to protect his baby, it's cute tho, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/but_im_danger/pseuds/but_im_danger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short prompt in which Bucky Barnes is the over protective boyfriend and Steve Rogers hates it (no, he doesn't).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imminent Danger

The Twenty-First Century was different on so many levels. Technology was more advanced, art was a lot different, and the world had an air about it, an air of moving forward, that could only be dreamed of in the 40s, excluding flying cars, of course. But, Steve’s favorite part of the new century was the food. It was so much better than what they had in 1943. There were so many types of pastas and ways of preparing them that Steve vowed to learn to do them all.

So, that night, he was trying a recipe he found for three-cheese penne, and he was scrolling on his phone while he waited for the water to boil. News was right at his fingertips and it was a close second favorite part of the new century. By scrolling, in less than a minute Steve found out that the Yankees won, there was a new clean energy project underway in Denmark, and that some long-standing murder investigation was finally solved. The perks were endless.

But when Bucky came in, all he saw was Steve leaning against a counter, absorbed in his phone, while the pot on the stove began to boil over. Seeing his Steve so close to such danger caused Bucky to leap into action, all but pushing Steve right over.

“Bucky, what—“ Steve began, being pushed out of the way as Bucky lifted the pot off of the heated burner and onto an unused one. The bubbles receded immediately and Bucky sighed out in relief. Crisis averted.

“Bucky, I had that under control,” Steve said irritably. “I was right there, nothing was going to happen.” Bucky shot Steve an apologetic smile, turning the original burner on again and placing the pot back on. “Bucky,” Steve said sternly, very unhappy about his boyfriend’s blatant overreaction. Really. It was no big deal.

“Stevie,” Bucky retorted with yet another apologetic smile. He reached out to touch Steve. “I gotta protect you,” he said. Steve rolled his eyes, throwing his hands in the air.

“Buck, it was boiling water. I would have gotten it. It would have been fine,” he insisted, and Bucky frowned, retracting his hands.

“Steve, come on,” he begged. “I know it’s been way longer for you since you were tiny, but for me, it wasn’t that long ago,” he reminded his boyfriend, seeing Steve’s eyes soften immediately. It was true, Bucky wasn’t only saying it to gain sympathy and get out of the hot seat. For nearly Bucky’s whole life before the war, his objective was protecting Steve. This included keeping him safe, keeping him from fighting anything ranging from bullies to brick walls, and making sure he got medicine when needed.

But now, Steve could keep himself safe. No bullies picked on the blond anymore, and if they did, he could take care of himself. The serum, while no longer bullet proof with the new ailments of the 21st century, did keep most illnesses at bay. So, like, Steve didn’t need Bucky anymore. Not like he used to, anyway. If Bucky was lying, he’d say he was glad the little punk could finally fight his own battles. But, if he was truthful…

Steve turned the burner off. His pasta could wait. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, smiling softly at him.

“Hey…” he said softly. “I had it on the ropes,” he murmured with a small smile, pressing his lips against Bucky’s, who couldn’t help but smile and huff out a laugh. Steve was still such a shit.

“I know you did,” Bucky said, arms finding purchase on Steve’s hips as he leaned in for another sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Cec gave me this idea for a short prompt! Took forever though, sorry for that! I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
